teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Spudz
Overview: "Hmph... How unfortunate you'd have to fight me" - Spudz Spudz (スパッド, Spuds/Spud/Supaddo) is a character created by Lanipator for his playthrough of the Hero Mode in Ultimate Tenkaichi. He is a Saiyan/Namekian/Majin/Demon/Dragon Male, Captian of the Ginyu Force and the World Martial Arts Champion, he appears to be in his late teens or early twenties. History Spudz was born to a destroyed world, conquered by evil and tyranny (Unknown to him, it was his father, Mr. Popo that caused all this). Spudz's one goal was to bring peace back to the world. He first encountered Captain Ginyu, where Spudz annihilated him in one on one combat, taking both the Dragon ball Ginyu possessed, and leadership of the Ginyu Force. His second big battle pitted him against Androids 17 and 18. Despite asking nicely for the two Dragon Balls they possessed, he was forced to fight the two of them, where he effortlessly defeated them both. As he prepared to destroy them, he realized that they still held human spirits, and spared them. Taking their Dragon Balls, the duo and Spudz parted as friends. Spudz continued his search, but on the way met his other father, Piccolo. The two proceeded to fight, Spudz under the false pretense that Piccolo had caused the world to become ruined and Piccolo intending to test his son. The end result was Spudz ascending to Super Saiyan and effortlessly defeating his third father. After realizing Piccolo wasn't the one who plunged the world into chaos, he trained under his third father and discovered that the true culprit behind all of the chaos was none other than Omega Shenron. After a brief scuffle with two Oozarus, Spudz finally came face to face with Omega Shenron. After an intense fight where Spudz defeated Omega with a single life point remaining, Omega scattered all of Spudz Dragon Balls across the globe and fled. Spudz, ever determined but pissed off at his predicament, gathered the Dragon Balls again, defeating such powerful opponents such as Super Buu, a Saibaman, and Dodoria. Upon locating the seventh Ball, he found Omega. Spudz fought Omega, but was having trouble, as Omega was using his full power this time around. In the middle of the battle, Spudz angrily demanded why Omega wished for this bleak world. Omega's answer: "Peace is Boring." Bewildered and utterly enraged Spudz unleashed all of his power on Omega, turning into Super Spudz and decimating the Shadow Dragon. As Omega died he laughingly told Spudz he wouldn't be able to save the world. Spudz then flew to his home, The Lookout, and summoned Ultimate Shenron. However, Shenron was filled with evil energy thanks to Omega and proceeded to attack Spudz. Spudz beat Ultimate Shenron with some difficulty and was able to bring him to his senses, asking for his wish; however, Shenron explained that the damage done to the world was too great and it couldn't be fixed by his power. Omega's words filled Spudz mind, prompting him to instead ask Shenron if he could bring back everyone killed in the ordeal which, Shenron obliged. With his wish granted Spudz flew off to start fixing the world with the now revived heroes, while Mr. Popo told Ultimate Shenron to clean up the now destroyed lookout. Thus marks the end of Spudz's epic story. Spudz can later be seen at the end of Xenoverse Episode 45 for a split second then reintroduced in Episode 47. Personality Spudz is a good hearted individual, risking his life for the purpose of bringing peace to the world. Despite this though, he's not the smartest somewhat similar to Goku. One example was when he kindly asked for the Androids' Dragon Balls and when they refused he was utterly aghast. This reaction could be that from being the son of Popo he's used to getting what he wants, being denied wasn't something he was familiar with. Another example is when he blindly attacked his third father, Piccolo, on a small suspicion of him being the one that destroyed the world. One more example of his naivety is when he made his wish to Shenron. He asked for everyone killed in the events leading up to his wish to be brought back, not specifying to bring back only the good ones. This error resulted in all of the villains being brought back as well, so now villains like Super Buu and Omega Shenron are free to cause more destruction. Way to go Spudz. Spudz inherits Piccolo's short temper being decribed as "The Furious D" like Duncan the Horse from The Simpsons or "The Mysterious Teen" at the World Tornament. Spudz seems to be into the Goddess of Victory as he mentions her at the end of most of his fights. Family Spudz is the illegitimate child of Mr. Popo, Goku, Piccolo, and Shenron as he was conceived on the Dragon Balls. How this came to be is better left unsaid. By this logic he's also related to Dumplin, the younger form of Mr. Popo. It can be assumed that Mr. Popo and Spudz have a good father-son relationship, as Mr. Popo wasn't mad at him when the lookout was destroyed. Towa would be Spudz's step-mother as she is married to Dumplin/Popo. Janemba would in some way be related to Spudz being a brother of sorts as Janemba spawned from the hell portal in Dumplin/Popo's butt. Power Spudz is amazingly strong, able to fight on par with Great Ape Baby Vegeta in his base form and utterly decimating Omega Shenron (who was able to defeat Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta together single handedly) only in his Super Saiyan 1 form twice, in one of the fights he had only 1 HP. Being that his DNA is comprised of Namekian, Saiyan, Majin, Demon, and Dragon genes, Spudz could very well be the Ultimate Life Form. Techniques Spudz has gathered several techniques from his masters, but he's also developed a few himself. Spudz has a Saiyan tail due to having Saiyan DNA from Goku so it is possible for Spudz to transform into an Ozaru. It can be assumed that Spudz has the standard Namekian powers and even the standard Majin powers, such as shape-shifting, stretching, liquefaction, cloning, regeneration, etc. Spudz has a Aquamarine Flame Aura and Ki similar to Captain Ginyu. Spudz owns Red Scouter to scan for power. Asuras Combo: '''This technique is used when he's against the Ozarus, and showcased most during his fight against Great Ape Baby. '''Rock-Paper-Scissors!: '''Spudz regular fighting style, consisting of him guessing his opponents next moves and acting accordingly. It has a 50-50 chance of success. '''Volley Ball Fist Full Power Energy Wave Full Power Energy Barrage Wave Explosive Demon Wave Super Explosive Wave Spirit Ball: Learned from Yamcha. Dodon Ray: Learned from Tien. Dynamite Pressure Light Grenade: Learned from Piccolo. Special Beam Cannon: Learned from Piccolo. Explosive Breath Cannon: Learned from Piccolo. Genocide Breaker: Learned from Vegeta. Supernova: Learned from Freezer. Super Spudz: 'Spudz's own form of the Super Saiyan. This form is much stronger than the regular Super Saiyan form, and is comparable to the power of twenty supernovas. Quotes ''"So the Goddess of Victory has smiled on me again. Thank you Goddess of Victory." '- Spudz mentioning the Goddess of Victory after winning a fight.'' "Who is responsible for this... I will find out. And they will not be forgiven! I will change the world back!" '- Spudz decides that he will fix the world.'' "Really? You want to fight me? Sorry about this... Hmm... I'm itching to get this started" '- Spudz after winning a fight.'' "On the other hand... Make me the leader and I woundn't mind joining! '- Spudz proclaiming that if he joins the Ginyu Force, he should bcome leader.'' "I won't be fooled!" '- When choosing a defensive strategy.'' "Oh! Let us compare our powers!" '- Spudz proceeding to fight Freezer.'' Yamcha: You know I'm supposed to be training you. Spudz: Good luck with that! Your fucking Yamcha! '- Spudz taunting Yamcha.'' "My probability of victory? 99.999%! Take that old man!" '- Spudz calculating the chances of him beating Dr. Gero.'' Trivia *The name "Spudz" is a pun on the word ''"Spud", a potato. *Spudz has a British accent since he has a cool voice. *Spudz's tail tends to wag frequently similarly to Raccoon Mario and Tanooki Mario's tails from the '''''Mario video game series. Category:Characters Category:Immortal beings Category:Royal Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Ginyu Force Category:F.A.G Category:Champions Category:Saiyans Category:Namekians Category:Majins Category:Demons Category:Aliens Category:Heroes